Naruto Slayer of the Dead
by jay3000
Summary: The night before it all ended... I couldn't sleep because I was having the same dreams for the last 5 year about the death of my mother, the bastard who kill her, the way I slaughtered them and you know what it felt good. (Characters are Oc because of the plot)
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Saeko: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR **Rurouni Kenshin** (Which is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and all the people who help him ELEMENT OR POWER or anything

Everybody thoughts

Jay3000: Happy New Year to those who are celebrating holiday all over the world and here is my present for all of you a new story.

**Naruto the Slayer of the Dead**

Chapter 1 It begins

A group of people, three men and five women were running through the halls throughout the school. One of the students was carrying a baseball bat. This student's a boy at the age of seventeen with an average height and build. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. He wore the black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. His name's Takashi Komuro.

Another student was carrying a wooden sword. Her name's Saeko Busujima, age eighteen. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose and sizable D cup breasts. She also had blue eyes and her lips were shiny and pink like Sakura blossoms.

Next to her was boy about eighteen stands about 5ft9 alethic build carrying a** Sakabatō (Reverse Blade sword), **he had ocean blue eyes with a mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and six scars that looks like whisker with three on each cheek wearing the usually school uniform only his one was red.

The next girl was carrying a mop handle. She has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. Her name's Rei Miyamoto, age seventeen.

The third girl has long pink hair, which she mostly keeps in two ponytails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Her name's Saya Takagi, age sixteen.

Next was a tall blonde buxom woman who was carrying a bag full of medical supplies with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face.. Her name's Shizuka Marikawa, age twenty-seven.

Next to her was the oldest she has reddish-brown hair which was in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large breasts her name was Kyoko Hayashi age thirty a teacher in the school.

The last one of the group was carrying a nail gun. He was a slightly short and chubby boy with shoulder-length dark hair and bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. And of course he was wearing the standard male student uniform of his school. His name's Kohta Hirano, age sixteen.

They all came to a stop and got up against the wall. Takashi peaked around the corner to see a small group of the dead just roaming around. He turned back to the group and whispered, "Okay, I'm going to throw something that'll draw their attention so that we can get out of here."

"No I will do it" Naruto said with a sadist look in his eyes which scared everybody even Saeko for a while before a smile appeared on her face.

"I said I'll do….." but Takashi was cut off by a glared from Naruto which make Takashi flinch.

"No I'll do it" Saeko said

"No you will not, you have to protect these fool if something goes wrong" Naruto replied

"B-But….."

"No buts you know that the only reason I doing this is to protect you and Kyoko-sensei " Naruto said as a blush appeared on their faces as he rushes off and pulled out his sword "**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style), ** Ryūtsuisen** ( Dragon Hammer Flash)" as he jumps into the air and brought down his sword on the "them" head crushing it as the shockwave send the others flying then he went to work crush "them" heads one after another with a smile on his face which scared them even more and gave Saeko an orgasm.

"I can see why they call him Naruto **Battōsai**" Takashi said

"Stop calling him that" Saeko and Kyoko shouted

"Why not? we all heard the story and look at him he enjoying himself way too much" Rei replied

"I can see why my father told me to stay away from him" Saya said "I hope you die you teme"

"That guy is a monster" Kohta said as he closes his eyes as he see Naruto licking his lips and cut down some more of "**Them**"

"Don't call him that he's not a monster" Saeko said as she glares at Kohta

"Why are you protecting that monster after what he did you your dad" Rei said when suddenly receives the back of a wooden sword to the stomach.

"Don't ever call that man name to me or call Naruto a monster" Saeko replied as she glared at Rei.

"Cough, cough you bitch" Rei shouted ready to attack Saeko when suddenly Kyoko stopped her.

"Saeko is right, now stand down" Kyoko said as she glared at Rei who back way

"What the hell are you doing, run" Naruto shouted as their loud scream was attaching some more of "**Them**"

"Hai" They shouted

"Shizuka-san where is the bus" Takashi asked

"It's near the gate" Shizuka replied as they ran towards the gate as Naruto took care of "Them"

**Flashback the morning before it begins**

"_Mom don't leave me" Naruto said_

"_Don't worry Naruto-chan I will protect you" Kushina said as she pick up her Katana "Just stay her until my friends arrive" as she exit Naruto's room. Naruto could hear the scream of the intruder._

"_Wow mom is really in the grove" Naruto said as he heard._

"_It's the Red Death" a man screams_

"_Die you red hair bi….."_

_Then suddenly Naruto heard his mother screams._

"_Mom" Naruto shouted as she grabs his Katana and rushes out of the room only to see his mother with a Katana through her chest "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_"

**REAL WORLD**

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Naruto shouted as he woke up "Damn it's that same dream again ahahaha" as he clutches his head.

"I remember ever thing now" Naruto said as he look around the room went he saw his Alarm clock blinking 9:00 "Shit I'm late for school again, Oh well" as he got up and took a shower then ate breakfast then he when outside to take the bus.

**10:30 am At the school gate**

"Batt…..Uzumaki you are late again" The guard shouted

"Just open the gate and shut up" Naruto replied

"Why you little teme, I don't have to do anything" The guard shouted

"I sure the principal will love to hear that" Naruto replied as he point to the video camera

"Show me your sword Uzumaki" the guard asked as Naruto pull out his sword and the guard inspected it. "You may enter"

"Whatever" Naruto replied as he walk pass the guard

"Just you wait **Battōsai **today is the last time you get to bring that sword with you" The guard as he glared at Naruto's back. "that stupid principal will be leaving today and a new one will arrive soon and I heard his brother is a part of the **Red Dawn"**

**Inside the school**

Naruto enters the building on the way to class when he passed a pink hair girl call a dark hair boy stupid as he passed then they stopped and look at him then they started to back away. Naruto ignored them and continue his way to class as he passes some more students.

"It **Battōsai**" a girls said

"How could the principal let a guy like him enter our school" a boy said

"He should be escorted but the police"

"Why is he still on the streets?"

"That thing is still here, I thought they expel him after he sends that poor boy to the hospital"

"I'm getting tired of this, I can't wait to graduate and get the hell out of here" Naruto when suddenly

"Die Battōsai" a large boy shouted as he attacks Naruto

"I'll getting tired of this" Naruto said as pull out his sword half out of the sheath and slam the back of the sword into the boy stomach who fell to the ground in pain as Naruto walk towards his class.

Class 3-A

Naruto enters the class room only to be cut off by a man wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He was also wearing black-framed glasses

"**Batt…..**Uzumaki-san this is the 1000 time you have been late for my class" Shido shouted

"Huh who are you again?" Naruto asked as he walked past Shido "And two words Breath Mint" as the class started to laugh expect the SHIDO LOYALIST. He took his seat and put his leg on his desk and stares out the window as Shido glared at him. That was one think Shido hate more that Naruto is a student with free will.

"Now class what is the square root of…" when the large dude that attacked Naruto came in.

"What happen to you, was it Uzumaki-san?" Shido asked in a nice voice as the boy nodded his head.

"Uzumaki-san to the Princ….."

"Uzumaki Naruto could you report to the principal Office" Kyoko said over the PA system.

"It seems like the principal has finally come to her sense and decided to expel you but it too late because she won't be here any longer" Shido said with a smile on his face "Now get out of my sight"

**Principal Office**

"Naruto-kun the principal will see you now" Kyoko said as Naruto enters the office.

"Damn he hot if only Kushina could see you now, I wish I was a few years younger I would be all over him" Kyoko sigh "Bad Kyoko he's you best friend son"

Naruto walk into the room to see the principal she had a hime-style haircut that reach her waist. She has a full figure with large breasts and an hour-glass shaped. She was wearing a revealing lavender blouse that showed much of her large chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Hyuga adorned on it and red high heel pumps.

"….." Naruto as he stares at her breast

"My eyes are up here" Hinata said as a blush appeared on Naruto's face

"AH….Sorry about that" Naruto replied as he turn his red face away from her.

"Still got it" Hinata "Are you alright Naruto-kun, did you have the dream again?"

"…huh yes and I remember everything" Naruto replied

"Tell everything" Hinata said

**30 minutes later**

"This is goodbye as it seems like Shido's father as finally found a way to get rid of me" Hinata said as she and Naruto walk out of the office.

"I wish you all the best" Naruto replied as look at her ass as it moves from side to side before he when in a different direction.

"I wonder if Saeko waiting for me" Naruto said

**Empty classroom later**  
Currently, Naruto had his head on Saeko's lap as she looked at him and stroked his hair lovingly while he was staring at her face and the ceiling.

"I heard you had another attack this morning." Saeko said

"Don't worried about, I got use to it" Naruto replied

"You should have to" Saeko said with tears in her eyes "It's my fault I'm the one who started all of this"

"No it's not, you did it because of your father told you" Naruto replied

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Saeko replied as she leans her head down towards Naruto

"Wow Saeko-chan is so beautiful" Naruto as he lift up his head to meet hers.

"BattōsaiI finally found you!" One of the thug-like students stepped into the classroom and stood in front of him, "I heard what you did to my brother earlier and I'm here to avenge him."

"Huh you say something?" Naruto replied as the thug glared at him.

"You cocky little brat, you dear to ignore my friend" Big dude said he look to be around 25 years old wearing a Red Dawn cloak and had a metal pipe in his hand as the rest of the thugs enter the classroom and lock the door behind them.

"Damn it, none of those guys goes to our school, I have to help him" Saeko as she was about to get up.

"Stop Saeko-chan I'll handle this alone" Naruto said as he got up.

"B-But…"

"No buts it's my problem" Naruto replied as he gets up.

"Get him" The leader shouted.

One of them came from behind him with a baseball but Naruto easily sidestep him then swung his sheath sword into his face knocking out several of his teeths.

"Teme all of you get him" The leader shouted as six boys with knifes attacks Naruto

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**, **Ryūkansen** (Dragon Coiling Flash)" Naruto said and with incredibly speed he dodges all of them and end up behind them and before they could turn around he spins in a full circle and swung his sword swing hit all of them in their back knocking them out. "Was that it?"

"You teme, I may not be able to beat but I can still hurt you" he leader shouted as he attack Saeko.

"Big mistake" Naruto said as Saeko sidestep the thug and slam her wooden sword into his crutch as the thugs scream out in pain before he fainted.

"Well that was entertaining" Naruto said as Saeko sits down and Naruto when to lay on her lap when the bell rung. "Well it seems like school is over, see you tomorrow Saeko-chan"

"But we have one class left" Saeko said

"You do not me, I tired of seeing Shido for today" Naruto replied as Saeko nodded her head

The young man stood up and turned to leave. However, Saeko stopped him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"For luck" Saeko replied as she ran way.

**Fujimi High Entrance**

"Where do you think you are going Uzumaki" Teshima shouted but Naruto ignored him and walk pass him "I'm talking to you boy" as he grabs Naruto's hand.

"Get your hands off Naruto, the principal gave Naruto permission to go home after lunch before she left" Kyoko shouted

"Thank you Kyoko-sensei" Naruto replied with a smile on his face which cause her to blush.

"Teme" Teshima muttered before he lets Naruto go.

"Naruto-kun before you go, I would like to talk to you" Kyoko said

"Sure" Naruto replied as they when to a corner and started to talk when a man who seemed like he was either drunk or high was repeatedly slamming himself to the gate

"You there get out of here now" The guard shouted but he man ignored him and continues to hit himself against the gate. "That's it I going to kick your ass" but he was cut off by Teshima.

"I'll handle this" Teshima said as he glances at Naruto and Kyoko who was blushing as she talks to Naruto "You will pay boy" as he walks to the gate.

"Stop that, you son of a bitch!" Teshima roared as he grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him to the gate.

"Wait, Teshima-sensei, why are you attacking that man?" Kyoko asked as she heard the man's head slamming against the gate and turn around to see what was going on.

"No, something's wrong with this guy..." the PE teacher said as something fell from the weirdo. He didn't get a clear look at it, but the other teachers did.

"F-Fingers!" Hayashi Kyouko screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands and hides her face into Naruto's chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Wha...awwwwwwwwwa" Teshima didn't finish his question as he was suddenly bitten by the man and lost a good chunk of his left arm and started to scream for a while before he fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" The guard asked

"Teshima-sensei" Kyoko shouted as she ran over to check on him "Teshima-sensei are you alright" suddenly Teshima gets up and attack her.

"AWAWAWWAAAAAAAA" Kyoko scream as Teshima attack her only to he cut off by Naruto sword slamming into his neck that sends him crashing into the gate.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said as he picks up the still shaking Kyoko and runs back into the school. The scared guard backs up to the gate only to bitten by the man

**Within the hallways of Fujimi Academy**

A boy dashed through the school with surprising speed he had seen what had happen at the gate. Takashi barged into his classroom and walked into Miyamoto Rei's desk.

"Komuro you're not happy just skipping class now you have to disturb it too?" the teacher shouted

The young man ignored the teacher's scolding and spoke to his childhood friend. "Something weird happened at the gate let's get out of here."

"What? What are you doing? We're in the middle of class." She responded angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry up!" He was starting to lose his patience with this girl.

"Hey, Ta... Komuro, what do you think you're doing?" Takagi Saya asked he was about to answer when Igou Hisashi stood up and grabbed Takashi's left hand, trying to stop his rather odd behavior and said:

"Takashi, what are you doing?" Hisashi asked

"There's been an accident at the gate, some weirdo attacked the teachers." Takashi replied

"Are you serious?" Igou asked with narrowed eyes, trying to gauge the seriousness of the problem.

"What's in it for me if I lie?" Takashi answered coolly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what is going on!" Rei shouted only to receive a slap across her face

"Stop wasting time and let's go!" Takashi shouted

"Let's go Rei he will explain later" Igou said realizing that his friend wasn't kidding

**With Naruto and Kyoko Staffroom**

"Naruto-kun what just happen?" Kyoko asked from Naruto's lap, she had finally finish crying

"I don't know but I have to find Saeko" Naruto replied as he puts Kyoko on the bed "Don't open the door unless you here my voice" as he close the staffroom door on his way out.

**In the hallway**

The group of 3 immediately broke into a jog.

"Takashi, can you tell me the full story?" Hisashi questioned, slightly wary.

"There's a killer at the front gate. Then he killed the PE Teacher." Takashi replied

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Yes I do so shut up and run" Takashi shouted when suddenly one of "Them" attack but Hisashi defeat it with a spin kick. "Now do you believe me?"

"We need some weapon to protect ourselves" Hisashi said

"There's a bat over there" Takashi said as he took up the baseball bat as Rei saw a mop and broke off the bottom

"What about you Hisashi-kun?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine since I'm a black belt in karate." Hisashi replied

"_Show off"_ Takashi

"Well, we should call the police first." Rei said. "My dad's a detective, so he can help us right away."

"I forgot about that, here" Takashi replied as he handed her is phone.

As soon as she received the device, she dialed 110 and waited for a reply. "I repeat this is a recording. We at the 110 emergency lines are held up at the moment. If after calling again, we still cannot receive your call, please wait and call again later."

"No way" She said in with shaky hands. "For the 110 to be busy... how can this...

**With Naruto**

"Where the you Saeko-chan" Naruto said as he jumps into the air and slam his sword into one of them head then he attack the rest with great ease. "Saeko-chan where are you?"

Another attack Naruto duck under its arm only to be tackled by another who open his mouth to bite Naruto who block it with his sword.

"Damn they are strong" Naruto replied as he was struggle to get it off him "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he scream as he kick of the zombie then he flick up on to the feet and slams his sword into another one of 'Them's' head.

"**Uzumaki Style Spin Top"** Naruto shouted as he started to and hitting 'Them" as they enters into his range

**With Takashi**

Rei stabs her mop-spear into her zombified teacher on his knee, head, and finished with a stab to the heart. Hisashi tried to regain control by choking the undead teacher's head only to be bitten for his trouble.

"You teme" Hisashi shouted as he slam the teacher into the wall.

"We have to get to the roof where we have a better view of the school" Takashi said

"No we have to get you to the infirmary" Rei replied

"Takashi's right." Hisashi started. "We don't have the time or opportunity to go to the infirmary as they head to the roof

_**School infirmary**_

"Hmmm... This is really weird." The buxom blond said.

"Sensei!" The student, Ishii Kazu urged as he approached her. "Sensei, they're breaking through!"

"Okay, fine. Let's go. But there's something I have to take with me."

Just as she ran to pick up her bag, however, the undead broke through the makeshift barricade Ishii Kazu prepared.

**Roof**

"What the hell? Were those blackhawks?" Takashi asked

"Is it the US? No... They must be the SDF..." Hisashi replied

"But where are they from? There are no bases around here." Takashi said

"Heeey!" she called out. "Help us!"

"It's useless." Her boyfriend said. "The SDF only mobilized when there are missions to be carried out.

"And besides," he continued as he pointed below. "They weren't doing anything to them."

"Them?" Takashi asked in confusion.

Their moment of peace was broken when they heard a loud noise from the rooftop door.

"I think they're going to break in." Takashi said calmly.

"Then we should get to the observatory and block the stairs. It might not hold long, but it'll be enough."

"Hey Takashi, can I borrow your phone again? I want to try calling my dad again." Rei suddenly said.

"I thought the line was busy?" Takashi asked

"That was the 110 emergency lines. He gave an emergency only number." Rei replied

Without protest, he handed her his cellphone and waited with bated breath. It took a while, but finally the line connected.

"Hello, otou-san?" Rei called.

"Hello? This number... Takashi-kun?" her father asked.

"Otou-san, its Rei..."

"Takashi-kun... did Rei give you this number? Anyway, listen to me. The city's in a big panic. If you could, go home quickly so you don't worry your parents and..."

"Out... out of range? But it just got through!" she sobbed out. "Takashi... tou-san... he didn't know it was me." Rei aid with tears in her eyes.

"Rei..." Takashi said

_Infirmary_

The Zombie was about to attack Shizuka when its skull was cracked; she approached the quickly dying Ishii Kazu.

"I am the captain of the kendo club, Busujima Saeko. 3rd year student, what is your name?" Saeko asked

"I-It's Ishii Kazu, senpai." Ishii replied

... "Ishii-kun then. You did well in protecting Marikawa-sensei. I admire your courage." Saeko said

The young man smiled softly for the last time in his life as he resigned himself to his fate and said with acceptance. "P-please, do it."

Marikawa Shizuka approached the two, trying to stop the senior from doing what she thought she would do. "Huh? Wait! What are you...?"

"Marikawa-sensei," Saeko interrupted as she held up her hand to stop the nurse. "Please do not interfere. This is a matter of protecting a man's dignity." As she strikes the young man in her head killing him on the spot.

"Did you really have to do that?" The nurse asked

"Yes I did, now let's go" Saeko as she came out of the room when a zombie tackle her to the ground.

CUT


	2. Chapter 2 Escape of the Dead

Saeko: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR **Rurouni Kenshin** (Which is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and all the people who help him ELEMENT OR POWER or anything

Everybody thoughts

Jay3000: I need a beta for this story and I have change Naruto hair from red to blonde

darkassassin619

Jay3000: I'm glad you enjoy my story and who knows if Naruto will get any mores. Hinata was just there as the principal only she was going to be in the story but if youguys want I could bring her into the story.

Vortekz

Jay3000: it's my story and I can do what I want to with the characters.

Jyuubi no Naruto

Jay3000: Thank you and here chapter 2

Nukefox19

Jay3000: I will explain lots of things in flashback.

Guest chapter 1 . Jan 1

Jay3000: thank you for reading and reviewing

SilentDeath

Jay3000: thank and your wait as paid off

Kazi9

Jay3000: thank for reading

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Thank you.

ncpfan

Jay3000: Who knows but she did left before the dead arrive at the school and you will have to continue to read to find out.

**Chapter 2 Escape of the Dead**

_Last Time _

_"_ _Shizuka -sensei," Saeko interrupted as she held up her hand to stop the nurse. "Please do not interfere. This is a matter of protecting a man's dignity." As she strikes the young man in her head killing him on the spot._

"_Did you really have to do that?" The nurse asked._

"_Yes I did, now let's go" Saeko as she came out of the room when a zombie tackle her to the ground._

**Now**

"Damn this thing his strong" Saeko shouted as he held on to its head stopping it from biting her.

"What should I do?" Shizuka said as he watch the Zombie overpowering Saeko.

"Sensei help me" Saeko shouted as the Zombie's head got closer and closer when suddenly Zombie was hit in the head with a bed pan but it did have any effect on it.

"Saeko-san it didn't work" Shizuka replied

"Then use something else" Saeko as she uses her feet to help push-off the Zombie but the Zombie was still stronger.

"What should I do now, think Shizuka, think you are a nurse" Shizuka said then it hit her and she ran into the cabinet and pull out a dozen needles and ran towards the Zombies. She stabs the Zombie in it head with the needles killing it.

"Thank you Sensei" Saeko said as she pushes off the Zombie.

* * *

"Takashi, help! Hisashi's..." Rei called out in panic.

The spiky haired boy approached the two of them with a grimly calm aura. "You okay?"

"It's just like in the movies." Hisashi said in between coughs as he looked at the blood on his hands. "Even a single bite is fatal."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" his girlfriend yelled out.

"Hey... Takashi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..., but... I'll... have to... ask you for... another... favor."

"Name it." Takashi said solemnly.

"Will... you... kill me?"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" Rei yelled again.

"I... don't... want... to be... one of Them." Hisashi continued his dying wish as he coughed up more blood.

"Yeah."

"TAKASHI! DON'T! Hisahi's... HISASHI WON'T TURN INTO THEM. HE WON'T!" Rei yelled

"I can't take that chance." Hisashi said as he walks towards the railing

"Any last words Hisashi?" Takashi asked him as he follows him.

"Rei I love you Awwwww" Hisashi replied as he started to change and Takashi push him off the roof.

Hisashi" Rei shouted with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the railing as saw her boyfriend splatter on the ground "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I fulfilled my friend's last wish. Because he didn't want to be one of 'Them'..." Takashi replied with tears in his eyes.

"But he might not change after all! He could have just been fine after all that!" Rei yelled

"He was changing when I push him off the roof." He responded.

"And what do you know?" she asked in contempt."I get it... I get it now. You... you actually hated Hisashi because were together, weren't you?" as Takashi walk away.

"Hey, Takashi, what are you doing? Where do you think you're going?" Rei shouted

"You know what believe what you want to believe but I'm getting out of here." Takashi replied as he proceeded to climb through the mountain of chairs and desks, his leg was suddenly pulled by a teary-eyed girl.

"Wait, Takashi. I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said." She sobbed out. "I'm sorry... so please, let's go together... please?"

**With Saya**

"Where are you going Takagi-san?" Kouta shouted as he runs behind the pink hair girl

"Where were you planning to go" Saya replied as she looks behind her

"I was going to inform the teachers in the staffroom and then the dorms about what is going on" Kouta replied

"You are pretty stupid fatass, what can the teachers do about this?" Saya said as she looks down the hall way to see if it's clear then she ran off

"But Takagi-san… the teacher could help" Kouta replied as he ran after her than Saya stop

"Tell me something do you want to die?" Saya asked

"Well…"

"Look over their" Saya pointing some student knocking one of the staff room doors only for it to open and "**Them**" came out and attack them "I want to live, do you?"

"I want to live" Kouta replied

"Let's go fatass" Saya said as she ran off only to see one of **them** in front of her as she stop "Shit" then she turn around to go back the other way only to 5 of **them** behind Kouta.

"Takagi-san what are we going to do?" Kouta shouted

"Shut up fat ass and let me think" Saya replied when she got an idea "Follow me fat ass" as she ran towards the single Zombie and slide under it legs and ran off.

"Wait for me Takagi-san" Kouta and follow her and slide between the Zombie's leg and ran after Saya. Saya run down the stairs case and hid behind it a minute later Kouta came and was breathing very hard as Saya looks around the place

"Takagi-san they are all over the place" Kouta said

"Thank you captain obvious" Saya replied

"What should we do?" Kouta asked

"Wait I'm thinking" Saya replied then she saw **them** coming "Damn it let go into that classroom.

**With Naruto**

"That's it, I have had it with theses god damn zombies in this god damn place" Naruto said as he cut down zombie after zombie when he saw a girl who has black hair which is tied in a bun and wears the standard female uniform of Fujimi High School about to be attack by '**them'**

"Somebody please help me" she shouted as they attack her and she closes her eyes waiting for death but it didn't come. She opens her eyes to see the Zombies on the ground and a blonde in front of her.

"Thank you for saving me my name is Ichijō Misuzu" she said but Naruto said nothing he only walk away "Wait please don't leave me" as she ran after him.

**Shop class**

Ignoring Takagi Saya's urging, Hirano Kouta was rigging up a stock for his nailgun. A duct tape here, a broken off chair leg there, an eraser for sight and presto!

"Damn they block the door" Saya said as Kouta continues to work on the gun "Shit I going to die"

"Insert this, tape this here" Kouta said he continue to work on his gun

"I have to get out of here" Saya shouted when the door burst down and the zombies came in and attack Saya only to receive nails into their heads.

"Yahoo baby" Kouta shouted with a crazy grin on her face.

"Why do I always get stuck with the psycho" Saya said

"Takagi-san put that drill, the spare gas canister, and the toolbox in a suitable bag." He continued while thinning the number of zombies one by one.

"Are you giving me orders" Saya shouted

"Please" Kouta said

**With Komuro Takashi and Miyamoto Rei**

Komuro Takashi and Miyamoto Rei was making their way down the stair when they were attack by **them** as Takashi jumps into the air and uses his baseball bat to smash one of them in the face and Rei uses her spear and pushes it through one of **them** head.

"Shit I don't know how longer I can keep this up" Rei said

"Just hold up a bit longer" Takashi said as hit one of them in the head as he side step another before smashing its head with his bat.

**Hallway, near infirmary, same time**

"The staff room? That's quite a difficult request." Busujima Saeko said as she walked quickly.

"Well, everyone keeps their car keys in there." Shizuka said

"I see" Saeko replied

"Ummm... Busujima-san, do you have other plans?" the school nurse Marikawa Shizuka asked.

"Yes I was but he can take care of himself" Saeko replied

"So this him, is it Naruto-kun" Shizuka asked as she wink at Saeko

"Naruto-kun, I don't know who you are talking about" Saeko quickly replied

"Don't lie to me, I saw both of you sneaking off every lunch time" Shizuka said

"I don't know what you are talking about" Saeko shuttered as she hides her blush

"Hee... Whoa!" Shizuka cried out. Just at that moment, the blonde nurse fell down as she tripped at a carpet nearby "Who put that carpet here?" As Saeko sweat dropped

"Hmm? You skirt is not suited for running" Saeko said as she kneels down and tore the nurse's skirt, making a long tear on her left thigh.

"Hey! This is Prada!" Shizuka cried out

"Which is more important, your clothes or your life?" Saeko asked

"BOTH!" Shizuka cried out

**Hallway, near staff's office**

"Takagi-san, what are you doing?" Kouta asked while watching Saya throws wet rags at one of them.

She shushed him and continued looking at him. As the rag hit his head, he didn't turn his head towards them.

Satisfied, she nodded and spoke to him. "Don't worry about it and shut up." Saya replied

This time, she threw the wet rag to a locker near the zombie and it made a loud clanging sound. The undead limped towards the locker and hit his head on the metallic surface, but he didn't stop and continued walking forwards.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "They don't respond to physical impulses, yet when it heard the noise, he approached the source of the voice. This means that they don't respond to pain or touch, only noise."

"Umm, Takagi-san, we are trying to get outside, right?" Kouta asked

"What are you implying?" Saya asked

"Well, things could get bad if we continue this slowly..." Kouta said

"Then hurry up, fatty!" She commanded.

**With the others**

Takashi and Rei were coming down the stairs when they heard a scream and took off running towards it.

Saeko and Shizuka were heading towards the staffroom when they heard the screaming.

"Let's go" Saeko shouted

Naruto had just cut down two more Zombie "Damn it where are you Saeko-chan" when he heard the scream "Please don't be Saeko" as he ran off.

"Hey wait for me" Misuzu shouted as she ran after Naruto.

**Outside of the class room**

"Takagi-san, could you please help me fight them?" Kouta asked

"Why should I?" Saya asked

"Because I'm almost out of ammo" Kouta replied

"So what? When you're completely out I'll help you." Saya said

"But... they're right behind you..." Kouta replied

Turning around, Takagi Saya saw a zombie with bleeding eyes and as anyone would do, screamed in terror and surprise. "Get away... Get away..." as she took a couple of steps and fell over a bag "Get away from me, I don't want to die" as she back up to a shelf and started throw stuff at the Zombie but it wasn't working then her eyes saw something and dive towards it "Die to ugly bastard" as she powered up the drill and stabbed it into the zombie's head. All the while cursing out loud "Die, you little shit! Die! Die! Die!" when suddenly Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka arrive.

"I take the one on the left" Rei said as she attack the zombie as Takashi took the one on the right.

"Guess that leaves the two in the middle" Saeko said as she took care of them.

"Are you alright Takagi-san?" Rei asked

"Eh? Miyamoto?" Saya replied

"Ah, watch out!" The warning came from Takashi and Kouta

The kendo captain turned around to face a set of blood stained teeth. Saeko's heart began pulsating wildly. The distance was too close. She didn't have enough time to evade.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** **Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi** (Coiling Flash: Wintry Wind) as the Zombie head was crush before it was send crashing into the wall. "How many times have I told you Saeko-chan don't drop your guard?"

"Naruto-kun" Saeko shouted as she runs up and hug him "I glad you are alright"

"You too" Naruto replied as he hugs her back.

"It him" as they took a step back

"'I'll be over here" Naruto said as he saw them took a step back.

"I finally found you" Misuzu said

"You guys know our school nurse, I'm Saeko Busujima and he is Naruto Uzumaki from senior class A" She pointed at the Blonde who was leaning up against the wall with his eyes close.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class B" Takashi replied

"I'm Kohta Hirano from class B too" Kohta said

"I'm Misuzu Ichijou from class senior class B" Misuzu said

"So you are the national champion from last year and you are Bat…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Saeko replied as she glares at Rei

"What with all this respect crap?" Saya suddenly said.

"Saya..." Takashi called.

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot! I'm a genius! I can do anything I put my mind to! I'm... I'm..."

**Staff room**

"Damn it! what is taken Naruto so long" Kyoko said when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kyoko-sensei it's me open the door" Naruto said

"What took you so long" Kyoko replied as she open the door to see the group of people.

"Kyo-chna thank God you are ok" Shizuka said as she hugs her.

"Thanks to Naruto-kun for saving Zuka-chan" Kyoko replied as everybody enter the office and close the door.

* * *

Standing in the teacher's lounge was a group of people were watching the TV to see what was going on in their town. They watched as news station after news station told them how bad the recent undead problem had become. It seemed that Saya was right in that the situation was happening on a global scale. Beijing was on fire, nobody could get through to Moscow, and the States had to evacuate the White House and were even thinking about using tactical war heads, and so on.

"This is crazy. I know for a fact everything was fine this morning when I checked the internet." Takashi said.

"Well things have change so shut up" Saya shouted

"What are we going to do now, we have nowhere to go since these zombie are everywhere?" Rei asked.

"The only think I know is that we can't stay here" Saeko replied

"We have to wait until the police comes for us" Misuzu said

"Are you stupid, the police have more important things to do than to save some school children" Saya shouted

"Who are you call stupid you friendless bitch" Misuzu fired back.

"Why you…"

"Shut up both of you, you are getting on my last nerves" Naruto shouted as Saya glared at him

"You can't tell me what to you monster" Say shouted

SMACK

"Don't ever call him that" Saeko shouted as Saya rubs her red right cheek.

"You little…" as Saya walks toward Saeko who pulled out her wooden sword which made Saya stopped in her track.

"How big is your car?" Naruto asked Kyoko.

"Sorry but I don't have a car, I have a bike" Kyoko replied

"What about you Shizuka-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well, it's a hatchback. It's really nice too. It can fit 4 people comfortably..." Shizuka said before she realized one crucial thing. There were nine of them and there was no way they could fit in her car.

"What about the bus we use to go on field trips?" Takashi asked

"That could work but it's in the parking lot" Kyoko replied

"That's won't be a problem, the only problem is to find the keys" Naruto said

"Do you know where the keys are Shizuka-sensei?" Saeko asked

"I'm not sure but all the car keys are usually stored in here. So, I guess it is." Shizuka replied

"Go and check for them while all of us will look for anything that can help us like food, water, weapon and etc" Naruto said

**Later**

"Do we have everything?" Naruto asked as everybody nodded their heads "Then let's go" as they exit the staffroom when suddenly Takashi took over.

"Go left." Takashi whispered as he pointed to his left. Following his lead, the group of 9 ran as quietly as they could down the stairs. The journey to freedom so far was good, they hadn't needed to kill any of **Them** yet, but they knew it was just a matter of time.

"We are almost there." Kouta quietly cheered.

"Yeah, now let's get out quietly." Saya replied whisper as they reach the stair they saw a group of **Them** down stairs

"From what I notice earlier they can't see but they can hear very good so hiding is kind of pointless." Saya said in her know it all voice

"Why don't you go down there and prove it then since you seem to be an expert on **Them**" Saeko replied which make Saya steps back "That what I thought, the only thing you are good at is talking" as Saya glared at her

"We can't just sit here debating this. We have to go now." Rei's said in an exited voice as she raises her mop handle in the air.

"So you are going to test Say-san theory?" Saeko asked

"Well someone has to do it and I doubt you want to go down there do you?" Rei replied

"Well you are wrong about that" Saeko said as stared to walk off when somebody grabs her shoulder.

"No Saeko-chan I will do it" Naruto said

"No you have done enough, it's my turn" Saeko replied as Naruto turns her around.

"Then make sure they wait for me on the bus" Naruto whispered into her ears.

"If you promise me that you won't die" Saeko replied

"I won't die" Naruto said as he walk off then he stopped "Where is Misuzu-san?"

"She right behind us" Kyoko replied as she looks behind her.

"Damn it we need to go and look for her" Takashi said as he ran back.

"Come back Takashi-kun" Rei said but he was already gone as she ran after him but Shizuka grabs her arm.

"Don't, he will soon come back" Shizuka said

"Be careful Naruto-kun" Kyoko said as Naruto left to test Saya's theory.

"You never stop cease to amaze me Naruto-kun" Saeko said as she watch Naruto jump off the stair and land without making a sound. They couldn't hear him even when they held their breath to cut off all the sounds.

"What the hell? I can't hear him" Rei said

"If we weren't look at him, we would know he was their" Kohta said

"That must be the technique he use to cut off my father's hand that monster" Saya thought

"What technique is he using Saeko-chan?" Shizuka asked

"I don't know Shizuka-sensei, I never seen him use that before" Saeko replied

"That technique is known as Muon Satsujin Jutsu" Kyoko replied which shock everybody.

"Silent Killing, wow that is so bad as…" Kohta shut up as Saya glared at him

"See I told he was a mur…." Saya shut up when Kyoko glare at her.

"Shut up little girl you know nothing about Naruto or his family or you would have known that Naruto was force to learn all of the most deadly move knows to man" Kyoko almost shouted which made Saya flinch and took a step back "If it was for Kushina-chan Naruto have become a Ki…. This not my story to tell"

"Could you tell me about the technique" Saeko said changing the subject.

"As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, it cannot be defended against, because the attack cannot be anticipated. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as smoke bombs to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them." Kyoko replied

As Naruto began to walk between the Zombies who walk all around as if Naruto wasn't there then suddenly a Zombie walked into a locker and the others tackles him to the ground and started biting him

"So they really can't see anything" Naruto thought as he took out a pin "Let see how good their hearing are" as he throws the pin on locker and the nearest Zombie tackle the locker and knock himself back.

"It seems up near they can hearing as enhance" Naruto thought as he walk towards the door.

"I knew my theory was co…." as they covered her mouth.

"How do you know so much about Naruto-kun technique Kyoko-sensei?" A jealous Saeko asked

"Well Naruto-kun mother was my best friend even thought she was 10 years older than me and I use go over for our book club meetings" Kyoko replied

Naruto throw a bucket across the room far away from and the Zombie ran after it then he looks back at their group and made a gesture with his hand that said 'come on it is safe' and then he slowly opened the door to the hall-way. They all began running down the stairs of the building when Takashi came back;  
"Guys I don't see her" Takashi shouted and his voice echoes.

"Run" shouted Naruto as they pass him at the door and down the last passage way to freedom as Naruto locked the door and follow them.

They all came to a stop and got up against the wall. They peaked around the corner to see a small group of the dead just roaming around. He turned back to the group and whispered, "Okay, I'm going to throw something that'll draw their attention so that we can get out of here."

"No I will do it" Naruto said with a sadist look in his eyes which scared everybody, even Saeko for a while before a smile appeared on her face.

"I said I'll do…" but Takashi was cut off by a glare coming from Naruto which made Takashi flinch.

"No I'll do it" Saeko said.

"No you will not, you have to protect these fools in case something goes wrong" Naruto replied.

"B-But…"

"No buts, you know that the only reason I'm doing this is to protect you and Kyoko-sensei." Naruto said. A blush appeared on the two women's faces, as they watched him rush off and pull out his sword "**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style), ** Ryūtsuisen** ( Dragon Hammer Flash)". He jumped into the air and brought down his sword on the head of one of "them" crushing it as the impact caused a shockwave to erupt at the others, causing them to be pushed back. Then he went to work on crushing the others, mainly aiming for their heads. A wicked smile formed on his face, as he smashed their heads in one by one. This was managing to scare the others by the crazed show that Naruto was displaying. However, this wasn't scaring Saeko the slightest of bit. You could say that the show he was showing was actually turning her on.

"I can see why they call him Naruto **Battōsai**" Takashi said

"Stop calling him that!" Saeko and Kyoko shouted

"Why not? We all heard the story. Just look at him! He's enjoying himself way too much." Rei replied.

"I can see why my father told me to stay away from him. I hope that teme dies." Saya harshly said.

"That guy is a monster." Kohta said and instantly closed his eyes after seeing Naruto licking his lips and cutting down some more of "Them".

"Don't call him that, he's not a monster." Saeko said as she glared at Kohta.

"Why are you protecting that monster after what he did to your dad?" Rei asked, waiting for an answer. Boy did she get an answer, but it definitely wasn't what she was expecting. The answer she received was the back of a wooden sword hitting her hard against her stomach.

"Don't ever call him that name again." Saeko replied as she glared at Rei.

The brunette took a couple of steps back to catch her breath, "Y-You bitch!" Rei shouted ready to attack Saeko when suddenly, Kyoko stopped her.

"Saeko is right, now stand down." Kyoko said as she glared at Rei who backed away.

"What the hell are you doing? Run!" Naruto shouted, which managed to attract some more of "Them".

"Hai!" They shouted.

"Shizuka-Sensei where is the bus?" Takashi asked.

"It's near the gate." Shizuka replied as they ran towards the gate, leaving Naruto to continue taking care of "**Them**"

"Open the door Sensei" Rei shouted

"R-Right." Shizuka replied, as she opened the door and got in, along with the others except for Takashi and Saeko. The two decided to stay out to buy some time for the nurse to get everything ready.

Takashi kicked one of the dead back and swung at another one against the head. He spun around to face the one he kicked and swung the bat down on the top of its head. The bus powered on, which gave them the word that they were ready to get out of here.

" Saeko-san, they're ready. Let's go." Takashi said

"I'm not going anywhere without Naruto-kun" Saeko replied

"Wait for us!" Takashi looked out the door to see a group of people running towards them.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Mr. Shido, the teacher of class 3A." Saeko answered.

Rei's eyes widened, "Shido." She said quietly.

"We can go now." Shizuka announced.

"Wait just a bit longer." Takashi replied.

Rei quickly looked at Takashi, "They're in front of us. Anymore and we won't be able to drive through here." Shizuka said.

"Just run them down." Takashi stated.

Saya folded her arms across her chest, "If anymore crowd around in front of the bus and we were to run them over, it might just flip the bus." Saya mentioned. Takashi gritted his teeth and made his way to the exit. However, Rei quickly grabbed his arm, "We don't have to save him." She said.

Takashi stepped out and looked at Rei, "Jesus. What do you mean we don't have to save him?"

"We don't have to help him. He deserves to die!" Rei shouted.

"They're alive!" Takashi barked back and turned back around to look outside to Shido's group getting closer to the bus.

"Thank you son" Shido said as his group enters the bus.

"Let's go Shizuka-sensei" Saya shouted

"No, we are waiting for Naruto-kun" Saeko and Kyoko shouted

'But…."

"Shut up we are waiting" Saeko and Kyoko shouted

"I'm the señor teacher and I say we leave him" Shido said

"Shut up or we will throw you out" Saeko and Kyoko shouted when suddenly they saw Naruto running out of the school with Misuzu in his hands towards the bus.

"Shizuka-chan reverse the bus" Kyoko shouted as Shizuka reverse the bus to meet Naruto and Misuzu "Now ran them over" as Naruto and Misuzu enter the bus.

"Naruto-kun I so glad you made it" Saeko shouted as she hugs him and he hugs her back.

*Smack*

"What the hell was that for" Naruto shouted as he rubs his red right cheek.

"That was making me worry about you" Saeko replied then she kisses his red cheek "And for helping us escape" as she drags him to her seat when his eyes caught Shido cheap suit.

"You bastard you dare show your face after what you did" Naruto shouted as he pulled out him his **Sakabatō (Reverse Blade sword) **and held it at Shido's throat and press it against it.

**Cut**


	3. Chapter 3 Road of the Dead

Saeko: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR **Rurouni Kenshin** (Which is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and all the people who help him ELEMENT OR POWER or anything

_Everybody thoughts_

Jay3000: Guys I have some bad news and no I'm not abandoning the story. The update on the next chapter might be slow maybe 3-4 months because my third year is harder than the first two and I don't have enough time to write.

Jay3000: I need a beta for this story and I have change Naruto hair from red to blonde

People's thoughts

Brehze

Jay3000: Thank you and I will

plums

Jay3000:Don't they worry about things will change

kira09

Jay3000: It seems like a lot of you guys love a mature, so I have decided to give her a part in the story and don't that will be revealed soon.

Volos

Jay3000: Maybe I will or maybe I won't you have to read to find out

Kazi9

Jay3000: Thank you for reading

ncpfan

Jay3000: thank you and yes there will be.

smackie

Jay3000: thank you for the review

MarTinez9

Jay3000: thank you and yes you will see Hinata again

Jyuubi no Naruto

Jay3000: thank you for the review

Shiki Ouji sama

Jay3000: you will find out when Naruto's past is reveal

SilentDeath

Jay3000: Maybe but if you have ever read my other stores, you would have known the answer

Mas2009

Jay3000: it just my style, I want them to suffer first and that is the only reason.

snake1980

Jay3000: Lol I'm Sorry but it fun to write

Last Time

"_Naruto-kun I so glad you made it" Saeko shouted as she hugs him and he hugs her back._

_*Smack*_

"_What the hell was that for" Naruto shouted as he rubs his red right cheek._

"_That was making me worry about you" Saeko replied then she kisses his red cheek "And for helping us escape" as she drags him to her seat when his eyes caught Shido cheap suit._

"_You bastard you dare show your face after what you did" Naruto shouted as he pulled out him his __**Sakabatō (Reverse Blade sword) **__and held it at Shido's throat and press it against it._

Now

**Chapter 3 Road of the Dead**

"Damn! where are they, I just left went back for a moment" Misuzu said with her makeup kit in her hand "I should left without you" as she looked at the kit.

"Come my lovely student, your brave and powerful teacher will save you" was heard

"Looks like I'm in luck" Misuzu said with a smile on her face as she ran towards the voice.

"This way my lovely students" Shido said as he leads his student through a door.

"Wait for me" Misuzu shouted as she runs into the clear.

"Yes another student to corrupt" Shido thought "Of course young lady" as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Mr Shido, thank god" Misuzu said as they stop as she catches up to them.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job as a teacher" Shido replied as he puts his hands around her "Now let's escape this place"

"I must be the luckiest girls alive" Misuzu thought as they when through the door only to meet up on **them**.

"Aawawawaa" Shido screams out as he pushes his follows out-of-the-way and ran left them.

"Mr Shido" the group shouted and ran after him only to see Mr. Shido running back pass them with **Them** following him which force them to turn back.

"Daddy save me" Shido shouted as he ran down the stair with everybody following him.

**With Naruto**

**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** Ryūsōsen (Dragon Nest Flash)" Naruto shouted as a flurry of strikes delivered to **them**, hitting all of them in the heads killing them. "Now to get back to Saeko-chan"

"Help me I don't want to die awwawawaa" a man shouted.

"Ku ku ku another bite the dust" Naruto said as he sheathed his sword and walk away.

"Help me Naruto" a girl screams as she ran into him with the zombies behind her.

"Get off me you bitch" Naruto said as he pushes her off him and in the arms of the Zombies.

"AWAWAWAWA" She screams in pain as they bite her.

**Kuzuryūsen** (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) Karatake (Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo)" Naruto shouted as he attack them at great speed and deliver above their heads with downward strike. "Man that feels good"

**Flashback 5 years ago**

"If it isn't the whore's son, she must have slept with the principal then blackmail him to get you into here" a girls with bright pink hair bangs over her forehead, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts. "Just like she did with my mother's boyfriend" suddenly a hand was around her throat.

"I will kill you for saying those things about my mother" Naruto shouted as squeeze her throat.

"Mr Uzumaki takes your hands off my daughter" A man said as he throws Naruto across the room.

"That bitch calls my mother a whore" Naruto shouted as he got up.

"And she is, that the only way she could have married the heir of our clan" The pink hair man replied as Naruto growled at him. "By trapped him with you, that's the only way somebody would want her" but suddenly a fist connected to the man face sending him crashing into the ground and started to beat him when security guard came out and grab him. The guards push him against the wall and started beating him.

"How dare you attack a Red Dawn member" Guard number 1 shouted as he punches Naruto in the stomach.

"Now listen boy I will forgive you for attack me and my daughter this time but time I will kill you and your mother" The man said as he got up and drags away his daughter as the guards continue to beat him. For the year the pink girl and her friends would make Naruto life a living hell because he could fight back.

**Flashback end**

"Please Mr. Shido don't" a familiar voice shouted

"Damn it that sounds like Misuzu" Naruto said as he ran towards the voice only to see Shido throwing Misuzu in a group of Zombies to knock them over then he ran pass them only to see Naruto.

"So you decided to show your true colours, I going to enjoy this" Naruto as she he unsheathed his sword.

"Please Uzumaki-sama, don't kill me, have mercy" Shido shouted as he started to bow in front of Naruto.

"For you there is no mercy" Naruto replied ready to kill Shido when he heard a scream.

"AWWAWAWA" Misuzu screams out as the Zombies pin her to the ground ready to bite her.

"**Uzumaki Style :Lion assault**" Naruto shouted as he jumps in the air and stabs the sword the head of the Zombie then withdrew it and attack the rest of them with quick slash to the head as the zombies fell to the ground. "Where the hell have you been, we have been looking for you….never mind I don't want to know" as he look around for Shido who had escaped.

"Ow I hurt my leg" Misuzu replied

"We will meet again Shido" Naruto thought as he lift her up and escaped the school.

**Flashback end**

"Naruto-kun don't do it" Saeko shouted

"She's right Naruto-kun, he is not worth it" Kyoko shouted

"Kill the bastard" Rei shouted.

"Don't do it we need to work together" Takashi shouted but Naruto ignore them and press it closer to Shido who had urine running down his leg.

"Men like you don't deserve to live" Naruto said

"You see, this is what I have talked about, he is a monster" Saya shouted.

"Naruto he isn't yours to kill" Shizuka said from behind the wheel.

"But I would be doing her a favor" Naruto replied

"She would want to do it herself" Shizuka replied as everybody was wondering what they were talking about.

"You are right" Naruto replied as he sheathed his swords "You get what is coming to you" as he turn around to walk away from Shido who had a smile on his face.

"**Iai Beheading**" Naruto said as he performs a quick and powerful slash on Shido's legs with his sheathed sword.

"AWAWAWWA" Shido screams out in pain as the attack broke his right leg.

"But you will suffer in the meanwhile" Naruto said as he took his seat beside Saeko.

"Mr Shido" His group shouted as he rushes to help him.

"You teme" One of them shouted only to receive a wooden sword to the face.

"Any more fool wants to try" Saeko said as the group shook their heads.

**Later**

The bus drove down the street everyone was seated just watched the scenery pass them by while Kohta and Takashi were maintaining their weapon, Naruto was still sleeping in Saeko's lap.

Shido stood up from his seat and made his way towards Takashi with the help of his group members "I never got to thank you from saving us Takashi -san, are you the leader of the group?" in low voice so that only Takashi could hear.

"Yes I'm the lead of the group" Takashi in a loud voice that got everybody's attention

"That's not good in order to survive we need to have a good leader who is able to make the tough calls and able to keep us alive and as we know you have none of those quality." Shido said.

"Why you teme" Takashi growl as he glared at Shido who had a smirk on his face

Tsunoda turned his attention to one the person he hated for a long time, "What are you looking at!?" Saeko said in an emotionless voice as the boy glared at the sleeping Naruto

"I hate that bastard!" Tsunoda shouted as he point at the sleeping Naruto who shifted in his sleep as he walk towards them.

"Go back to your seat or else" Saeko warned him but he ignored her warning and continue towards them only to receive a wooden sword to the face.

"You bitch you broke my nose" Tsunoda screams out in pain as his nose bleeds.

"Well done Saeko-san but it would have been better to find a non-violent approach instead of broke my student's nose. That is why we someone who is able to take control and keep the people safe, who is able to keep order don't you think?" Shido said as Takashi and Rei glare at him.

"Let me guess. There's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" Saya said as Shido just nodded

"I am the only one qualified. I am a teacher" Shido turned on his heels and turned to the back of the bus and to his group

"Shizuka and I are also teachers Mr Shido" Kyoko replied

." That's true but you are women and as we know women aren't meant to lead" Shido replied as the women glared at him. "So how about it? If you all agree with little old me would you raise your hand?" as Shido's group raise their hands. He gave a mocking bow and looked at the sleeping Naruto "You know what they say majority rules so from now on I am in control"

"You really love hearing yourself don't you?" Naruto said as he open his eyes and sit up "Your group have no say in that matter because it was our group who found the and save your ass so sit and shut up" as he stood up and Shido took a step back.

"So y-you are the real leader Uzumaki-san" Shido shuttered

"Of Course he's not, who would want a man slayer to be our leader" Saya shouted as Rei and the others nodded their heads expected Kyoko, Saeko and Shizuka.

"Of course he is our leader, if it wasn't for Naruto, we wouldn't have escape from the school" Saeko replied as Kyoko and Shizuka nodded.

"This could work in my favour" Shido thought "How about a vote between Uzumaki and I who would you want to be leader"

"I would rather have Shido than a man who might kill us like he killed his own father" Saya shouted suddenly a hand was around her throat.

"Naruto-kun stop" Saeko shouted

"She right, even if she deserve it" Kyoko shouted

"I glad I killed him and I would do it again" Naruto said as he pushes her away.

"He killed his own father, he really is a monster" Takashi whispered

"And I thought he was cool, scary but cool" Kohta said

"This is perfect" Shido thought

"How could you kill your own father" Rei said

"Naruto-kun killing his father, there as to be reason Naruto did it, I just know it" Saeko thought as she looked at Naruto.

"That's not true, the reason Naruto killed M….."

"Kyoko stop, they don't deserve an explanation because I'm leaving this bus" Naruto said as he looked around and saw the fear in everybody's eyes.

"Naruto don't" Saeko shouted

"I have to; I won't stay where I'm not wanted" Naruto said as he picks up a bag with some water and food "Shizuka stop the bus!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun but don't want you to leave either" Shizuka replied

"Stop the bus or I will jump out any way" Naruto said

"Stop the bus Shizuka-chan" Kyoko said

"B-But Kyoko-chan…"

"Just do it" Kyoko replied

"Fine" Shizuka replied as she stops the bus.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan" Naruto said as he walk out the bus door only for Saeko to tackle him in the back and Naruto loses his balance and fell over the railing of the bridge.

"NARUTO-KUN" Kyoko and Shizuka-chan shouted as they rush out of the bus and look over the rail only to see Naruto and Saeko swimming away.

"Thank god" They said when suddenly "Ouch"

"What the hell Shizuka-chan" Kyoko said as she rubs her shoulder.

"How could you let Naruto leave the bus" Shizuka shouted

"Don't worry we will meet again him again, Looked" Kyoko replied as she points at Naruto and Saeko.

"Oh he going to her house" Shizuka said

"Yes and we will follow him" Kyoko replied

"What about the dead weight?" Shizuka asked

"I will weed out the bad seeds during the bus ride" Kyoko replied

**With Naruto and Saeko on land**

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as Saeko glared at him.

"Have you forgotten, you told me we would always take me anywhere with you" Saeko shouted.

"Oh….

**Flashback**

Naruto was in the secret hideout that only he and Saeko know about, he was sleeping when he heard the door open and Saeko came in crying and bruise all over her body "My father found out about us being friends and threaten to disown me if I don't stop seeing you"

"That teme I am going to kill him" Naruto shouted as he saw the Bruises on her body

"No Naruto, I don't want you to get in trouble" Saeko replied

"Fine then there is only one way to solve this" Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Saeko shouted

"I'm leaving and I won't be seeing you again" Naruto replied when suddenly Saeko tackle him to the ground.

"Please Naruto-kun don't leaving me" Saeko shouted as more tears came down.

"But I'm the reason your father beats you and wants to disown you" Naruto replied

"No you are not, he has been this way when even I loss a Kendo match when I was young and Beside I Think I love you" Saeko said as she whispered the last three words.

"Fine I will stay but we have to extra careful" Naruto replied as he turns around and hugged the crying Saeko.

"Thank you Naruto, can you promise me something?" Saeko asked

"What is it Saeko-chan" Naruto asked

"If you plan to leave this place I want you to bring me with you" Saeko said

"Ok I will" Naruto replied

**Flashback end**

"Oh I remember and I'm sorry" Naruto said

"Don't mention it" Saeko replied when Naruto grabs her hand.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said as he points at '**them'** coming towards them.

**Later**

"Look Naruto-kun a gas station" Saeko shouted as points toward the station direction.

"Yes and those bikes can help us to get to where we are going" Naruto replied as they ran there.

"Naruto you check out the bike and I will check out the store" Saeko said as she went into the store in front of the station.

"Look at all those bikes, now which one to choose" Naruto as he look at the bike "I don't know shit about bike so I have to pick the one that looks the coolest" as he chose a red chopper.

**Within the store**

"Now what should I get" Saeko said as they when through the isle and pick all the this that she will need like vegetables, meat and no perishable items which she put in a backpack that she took the Mini supermarket.

"Please forgive me Kami" Saeko said as she took some money from the cashier register when suddenly a bike comes flying through the store front door

"Are you alright Saeko-chan" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the store

"Damn it Naruto" Saeko shouted

"Sorry about but I'm re-educating myself on how to ride a bike" Naruto replied

"Just be carefully next time" Saeko said as she came out of the store "And beside that bike will never work with the amount of luggage we have"

"I guess you are right" Naruto replied as he looks at the amount of bag that Saeko had.

"We will take that one" Saeko said as she points on the bike with side car

"Don't move Bitch" a voice from behind them, they turn around to see a man with a gun in his hand. "I'll take the whore and the bike to go" as he walk closer to them.

"Take her I'm finish with her" Naruto said as he pushes her towards the man.

"You bastard I thought you love, I gave you my Virginity" Saeko shouted then she spits on him.

"That's what I wanted you to think" Naruto replied as the man grabs her from behind.

"Damn I thought I was the bad guy" the man said when suddenly the "EEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" as Saeko's foot connected to his balls then Naruto came flying in with a kick that sends the man crashing to the ground into some broken glass.

"Serves you right" Saeko said as she walks to Naruto and wipes the spit of his cheek "Sorry about that, but I had to make it more convincing" then she kisses him on the spot which made him blush.

"It better than the last time, with you slapping me across my face" Naruto replied

"You deserved it, you when too far in the name calling" Saeko said

"Yeah, I did, now let's get out of here before "Them" arrive" Naruto replied as he pointed to the zombies coming. Naruto pick out the black bike as Saeko puts the thing in the side car and then she got on behind him.

"Damn Saeko-chan feels good" Naruto thought with a blush on his face as Saeko presses her breast against his back.

"I forgot how muscular Naruto was" Saeko thought as he her wrapped around his abs.

"Damn Saeko-chan if only you know what you are doing to me" Naruto thought as his member began to grow.

"I wonder if I can sneak a feel and pretend that it was an accident" Saeko thought as her hands travel down his body "MY DEAR SWEET KAMI"

**Unknown Area**

"The beast is finally dead how boring and here I thought he was a challenge" a tanned female with purple hair who was wearing a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. She wears a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra which shows off her lovely breast. "Damn I could sleep last night" as she rubs her breast.

"Looks like you are in need of a massage" a man said

"When you are the best marksman in the police force and the Person I'm in love with" Rika replied

"And who is that mystery person" The man asked

"Like I would tell you" Rika replied as she walked away

**On the Bus**

"The only way this group will survive is for you to follow my instruction" Shido said with a big smile on his face.

"We will follow you anywhere Shido-sama" His group shouted.

"We never said that you were our leader" Rei shouted

"Yes you did when you vote out Uzumaki" Shido replied

"That because we didn't want a murdered to be our leader" Saya shouted as Takashi , Rei and Kohta nodded their head when suddenly Shizuka slams her foot on to the brakes and their faces slam into the back of the other seats and Shido who was standing was send flying into one of the iron post which broke his glasses.

"What the hell Shizuka-sensei?" Rei shouted

"Screw my doctor's oath, I won't drive a bunch of people who talks about Naruto-kun that way anymore" Shizuka replied as he gets up from around the wheel. "You don't know a thing about him"

"He killed his own father, he's a murdered, what else do we need to know" Takashi shouted when suddenly Kyoko slap him across his face.

"Shut up, you know anything about Naruto or you would know that his father was the one who tried to kill him" An angry Kyoko said which made everybody flinch.

"That's a lie my father said that Naruto killed his best friend" Saya shouted

"So that where you have heard that garbage, it was from Souichiro, I should have known" Kyoko said

"My father would never lie to me" Saya shouted

"Has he ever told you why he has one arm/" Kyoko asked

"He told me that the Man slayer attack him when he visited his friend" Saya shouted

"That's a lie, he lost his hand because he tried to rape me" Kyoko shouted

**Flashback 10 years ago**

"Damn it I should have listen to father stay home tonight" Kyoko said as she walk on the dark street alone as lighting flashes in the sky when she started to hear noise "Damn I so scared" when suddenly two jump out the alley wearing a black coat with red clouds on them.

"Fresh meat and fresh pussy" one of them said

"And those lovely breast" said the other one as she ran off.

"Help, somebody, help me" Kyoko shouted as she ran down the street.

"No one will help this is our territory" Man 1 shouted

"Got you" Man 2 shouted as he pin her to the wall only to receive a kick to the balls "eeeppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" as he fell to the ground.

"You bitch" the second man shouted as he hit her across her face.

"Please don't hurt me" Kyoko shouted but the man wasn't listening

"I going to enjoy this" The man said as lighting flash revealing the tall and intimidating man who's looked at her like she was a piece of meat. He rips off her blouse and started rubbing her breast when suddenly his right hand fell to the ground,

"Awaawawwawaawa" The man scream out as he blood sprays out of the arm.

"I hate men like you" a very beautiful katana wielding woman with violet eyes and long red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She was wearing an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless slate blue blouse under a long, loose-fitting white dress. She also wearing a dark blue wristband on her left wrist and lavender shinobi sandals said.

"Die you bitch" the other one said from behind her but the woman dodge the attack with ease and cuts off the man head. "You are next" as she turns around and the lighting flash again. "Souichiro, is that you, it couldn't b….." as the man threw something in her eyes and ran way.

"Are you alright Miss" Kyoko shouted as she check on her saver.

"I'm fine" the woman replied as she took out a battle water and washer face.

"Thank you for saving me miss….."

"Kushina Uzumaki"

**Flashback end**

"That's a lie my father would never do a thing like that" Saya shouted

"Believe what you want to believe" Kyoko replied

"No she's lying" Saya thought.

Flashback 10 years ago

"What the hell happen to your hand Souichiro" a women with long light purple hair and eyes of matching color her hair down at the back and has it much shorter in the front , it is pushed to each side of her face. She has a very slender figure and was wearing an aristocratic attire which consists of a thin red dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front said as she saw her husband hand.

"Shut up and mind your own business" Souichiro shouted and pushes pass her and went into house "Order me a prostatic hand, I don't want Saya to see me like this"

"Dad you are back" Saya shouted as she ran down stair and hug her father only to see him missing a hand "AWAWWAWAWAWA" as she fainted

The Next morning

"Daddy" Saya shouted as she ran out of the room and down the stairs only to see her father eating breakfast (He is in his cannon clothes) and he had both of his hands "It must have been a dream"

**Flashback end**

"Was that really a dream" Saya thought

"I can see why Saya hate Naruto because her father poison her mind but why do you guys hates him?" Saya asked

"I didn't hate him, I was scared of him so I would avoid him in the hall, but after everything he did for me today, I have grown to like him" Misuzu replied with a blush on her face.

"Watch it bitch, he's mine" Kyoko thought then she looked at the others

"Well…. I… hate..him"

"Don't tell me, the only reason you hate him is because of Saya ranting about Naruto and the rumours about him?" Kyoko asked as they hold down their heads "You guys are just like Shido"

"I am not…..."

"Shut up you bitch, you just like the man you hate" Kyoko shouted at Rei

"Watch how you talk about your leader bitch" Shido said when suddenly he receives a punch to the face which broke his nose.

"Consider yourself demoted" Kyoko shouted

"You bitch" Shido's group shouted as they got up to attack Kyoko only to be attack by Shizuka and Misuzu.

"You have to go through us first" they said

"The more the merrier" One of them said as they pulled out knifes

"Stop I have a better idea" Shido shouted as he pointed to a group of "Them" coming towards them "Throw them outside"

"No stop" Saya shouted which shocked everybody especially Kyoko.

"What? You want to be the one who kill her?" Shido asked

"No, if we kill her we will be no better than Uzumaki-san" Saya shouted

"Uzumaki-san, weren't she calling him **Battōsai** a while ago" Everybody thought

"She as to go, or we will have more conflict in our group" Shido replied

"You mean you only want people who you can control" Shizuka shouted

"That's a lie" Shido replied

"She right the entire students in Shido's group are under his control" Kyoko replied only to receive a back hand by Shido.

"Enough talking throw them out" Shido shouted

"No, STOP" Saya shouted

"Throw her out too" Shido shouted as the group throws them out.

"Saya" Takashi, Rei and Kohta shouted as they ran out of the bus.

"Damn it Takashi, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Rei shouted as the bus drove away "If you had listen to me Shido would have been dead" as they reach the others only to be surrounded by them.

**Cut**

**Sword styles**

**Iai Beheading** Adhering to the principles of Iaidō, the user performs a quick and powerful slash with their sword in order to cut the intended target, before immediately resheathing the blade afterwards..

Kuzuryūsen (九頭龍閃, Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be undodgeable and nKuzu-Ryu-Sen

Kuzuryūsenearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. It is also Hiko Seijūrō XIII's signature move. Users who are faster than the Hiten Mitsurugi, however, are able to evade the attack, as seen with Sōjirō. The strength of the move's "nine heads" will differ greatly depending on the strength of the user

The nine heads of the targets are in counterclockwise while looking towards the target from the user's view:

Karatake (唐竹/幹竹, Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo) Aimed at above head with downward strike: 壱 (ichi, one)

**Ryūsōsen** (龍巣閃, Dragon Nest Flash) - A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter.


End file.
